The Darkness Within
by Pyro-lvr
Summary: John has to help Carmen before time runs out...before she loses control of all her powers. Rated PG-13 for later chapters coming up...please R
1. Will the misery end?

Chapter One :Will the misery end?   
  
  
  
Disclaimer: First I would like to say that, I've decided to change the previous  
  
story I had written : Time for Changes.   
  
I thought the story was becoming dull. So I will still keep the main plot...but the  
  
story will start off where I had left the first one.   
  
Also I do not own anything except the plot∧ my made-up character  
  
Carmen/Artemis...please R&R... hopefully this will be a better story.  
  
  
  
Carmen laid awake in her new bed. She could remember the events that took  
  
place in the past few months. The day she met Pyro, the day her  
  
recurring nightmares had once again come to haunt her, the night Pyro and  
  
herself had left, what she considered her misery...Magneto and The   
  
Brotherhood. There were so many opportunities, so many opportunities to leave,  
  
to run away from it all. But she couldn't. Something...or someone  
  
was holding her back. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door.  
  
  
  
"Carmen...It's me." Oh, John. Carmen thought.  
  
  
  
"You can come in."  
  
  
  
John or Pyro as the Brotherhood referred to him as, slowly made his way over to  
  
her bed. He sat down next to her, in what available space was  
  
left on the side of the bed. "I was wondering...hoping... that you were okay." He  
  
whispered softly. John swung his legs over onto the bed, and laid  
  
down next to Carmen.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm glad you came." Carmen sighed.   
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" John's eyes pleaded her to talk to him, Carmen looked away.  
  
  
  
"Nothing, I,don't feel well."  
  
  
  
"That's what you said last night, before Magneto tried to kill us."  
  
  
  
"You say that, as if it was a big event." Carmen replied, sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"What I don't understand is why, you don't know what your powers are, yet you  
  
knew you had powers. Does this make any sense to you at all?"  
  
  
  
"No, but, I get what you're asking. And the answer is...I have no idea...I just had a  
  
good feeling that I did, and last night was the right moment to use  
  
them."  
  
  
  
"What happened afterwards, it's like you went ballistic."  
  
  
  
"I don't know what to say about that either, I blacked out after sending  
  
Juggernaut over the bridge."  
  
  
  
"But you were still moving, and speaking, but acting really weird, as if someone  
  
had taken over your body."  
  
  
  
"That's exactly what happened."  
  
  
  
"Wait...what?!" John formed a quizzical look on his face.  
  
  
  
"I was still technically awake, but I actually had no control of what I was doing,  
  
someone was trying to use me to get back at The Brotherhood."  
  
  
  
"I am so confused." John put his hand to his forehead and shook it back and  
  
forth.   
  
  
  
"I'm so tired." Carmen yawned. John switched his gaze from her to the clock.  
  
  
  
"That was fast... oh well... gotta go." John lightly kissed Carmen and trotted out  
  
the wooden door. 


	2. The Dark Phoenix

Chapter 2: The Dark Phoenix  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
John strolled through the immense hallways of the mansion. He was filled with  
  
questions and doubts about the previous events. Words such as "Why?"and "How?"seemed to  
  
stumble upon his lips when he took up a conversation with Carmen. The sound of wheels  
  
caught John's attention.  
  
  
  
"John, you seem to be worried,"It was Professor Xavier.   
  
  
  
"I can't keep a secret from anyone here, can I?"John slowly turned to face the man  
  
he once looked up to.  
  
  
  
"Not from me, at least,"John heard a soft chuckle from the Professor. Of course Xavier  
  
returned to his stern facial expression.  
  
  
  
"Please, tell Carmen I would like to speak with her."  
  
"I will, she might not want to."   
  
"I know."Xavier turned the wheelchair in a 90 angle before John spoke up.  
  
  
  
"Is there anything you don't know?"   
  
" I still don't know why you left."he softly replied. John felt a sharp pain of guilt.  
  
  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why myself." He whispered to himself. John sighed and  
  
began his journey to find Carmen. Of course it wouldn't be hard to find her...she stayed in her  
  
room all day. Frightened by her own power. He finally reached his destination, and softly  
  
knocked on the door.  
  
  
  
"Carmen, Carmen...the Professor wants to see you. Carmen?" John opened the creaking  
  
door and gasped. Carmen was sitting in a thin black circle, one she had drawn herself. Her arms  
  
hugged her legs close to her chest, with her head upon her knees, she was rocking back and  
  
forth. John slowly entered the room, as if in fear for his life. Black letters covered the wall, with  
  
words and phrases, such as, "Help", "She's coming to kill me.", "She knows I'm here.", "Help  
  
Me!".  
  
  
  
"Carmen...Carmen, who knows that you're here? Carmen answer me!" John bent down  
  
beside Carmen. He wrapped his arms around her, and whispered comforting words in her ear.  
  
Carmen looked up at John, she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I don't know what happened. It must have been a nightmare. I saw her...the Dark  
  
Phoenix...she said she knew I was here...I started screaming for help...but...but, nobody came to  
  
help me," She struggled to get up, but kept her balance with John's help.  
  
  
  
"What the hell happened?! It looks like there was an exorcism in this room!"  
  
Logan entered the room gazing at the walls in amazement.  
  
  
  
"What have I done?" Carmen was amazed at her own destruction as much as Logan.  
  
  
  
"Better question...who the hell is the Dark Phoenix?!"John found himself yet again  
  
asking Carmen about the strange events that would happen around her.  
  
  
  
"I think I might know,"Everyone turned toward the door where the Professor sat in his  
  
wheelchair.   
  
  
  
"Would you please come with me Carmen, I need to speak with you."Carmen followed Xavier  
  
to one of the classrooms. She sat down in one of the desks and gave the professor her full  
  
attention. Xavier cleared his throat. He tried to read her mind, but somehow there was a  
  
telepathic block from her thoughts.  
  
  
  
"When did these nightmares begin?"   
  
  
  
"Since I was 13. Strange...isn't it?"The professor was surprised that she easily  
  
cooperated with him.  
  
  
  
"Believe me, strange things like this always occur."   
  
  
  
"The older I get, the more it seems like real life...not a nightmare."   
  
  
  
"Do you know this woman, that is searching for you?"   
  
  
  
" No."  
  
  
  
"She must know you somehow."   
  
  
  
"Why would she want to attack me for? It's not like I have any extraordinary powers or  
  
anything."Carmen stared out the window.  
  
  
  
"Unless...you do."  
  
  
  
"I'm only telekinetic...I think."   
  
  
  
"Are you sure about that?"It was the woman. She emerged from a shadow of a  
  
corner of the room.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"Doing what I should have done last night...kill you!" The woman hissed.  
  
  
  
"Carmen, is this her?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, it is." The woman wore a long black cape, with a midnight black dress that fell to  
  
the floor. She held two shiny daggers in her hands. Her face was pale, she had dazzling blue  
  
eyes that made you shiver and look away. Her black hair fell upon her face lazily, water dripped  
  
from the ends of her hair, onto the floor. It was stringy and unattractive.  
  
  
  
* I will finish the rest of this part in the next chapter, Please R&R!!* 


	3. The Show Must Go On

Chapter 3: The Show must go on  
  
  
  
" I never thought I would find you here," The Dark Phoenix replied in a monotone voice.  
  
"I never thought you would find me," Carmen slowly backed away from the woman. She began  
  
to clink the daggers together. Carmen shifted uneasily from one foot to the other, suddenly she  
  
leaped over the table that was her only boundary and protection from the woman...but she would  
  
rather endanger her own life to protect the professor. The Dark Phoenix noticed her, as Carmen  
  
came tumbling toward her, she grabbed her arm and violently flipped her over onto her back.  
  
Carmen landed with a "thud".  
  
"Do you have death wish?" The Dark Phoenix calmly asked as she attempted to choke Carmen.  
  
Because of her quick reflexes Carmen escaped her death by giving the woman a swift kick to the  
  
head. The Dark Phoenix flew against the bookcase and it collapsed on her.  
  
"Professor, we have to leave and get the others...I don't think she's dead," Carmen quickly  
  
picked herself off of the floor, and gazed at the mountain of books that seemed to have knocked  
  
the woman unconscious.  
  
"I think you're right." Carmen ran out into the hall, she was followed by the professor.  
  
"Do you think she really came to kill me?"  
  
"I don't know. But what I do know...is if you want something done right, do it yourself!" Carmen  
  
suddenly fell to the floor as she was hit from behind.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
  
" Your worst nightmare!" Carmen recognized the voice...Mystique.  
  
"John, John! Help me!" Carmen jabbed her elbow into Mystique's ribs and fled from the hall.  
  
Rogue had heard all the commotion and was running in Carmen's direction. Carmen had fallen  
  
into Rogue's arms, out of breath, and no longer having any strength.  
  
"What happened?" the smooth Southern accent rang through the hallway.  
  
"We...we...we..have to go help Professor X," Carmen tried to reply, as she desperately gasped for  
  
air.  
  
"Come on...I'm gonna get Logan," Rogue helped Carmen to her feet and they raced for the  
  
kitchen.  
  
Mystique, finally able to take the pain, rose to her feet and looked back to the library. The Dark  
  
Phoenix was limping out of the room...exhausted...and pissed, she looked to the floor, and strewn  
  
on the floor was the professor.  
  
"Don't just stare at me! Get that bitch!" A smile curled onto Mystique's lips as she strode  
  
through the mansion looking for her victim.  
  
*Hope u like! Please R&R! 


	4. Impossible

CHAPTER 4: IMPOSSIBLE  
  
Rogue was helping Carmen walk to the kitchen. Suddenly she burst through the doors, and found  
  
John and Bobby, on the floor, limp. Logan was floating above them, his andamantium skeleton  
  
being manipulated by Magneto. Rogue could see him wincing in pain.  
  
"It was very kind for the both of you to join us," Magneto replied calmly. Carmen sprang out  
  
from where she stood.  
  
"Let go of him!"   
  
"If you get one step closer- " Suddenly a red flaming blast shot through the kitchen toward  
  
Magneto. He flew through the window and landed in the garden. Logan fell to the floor,  
  
breathing heavily.  
  
"Cyclops," Rogue breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I heard some weird noises from down the hall and guessed it was coming from the kitchen...it's  
  
a good thing I came to check it out."  
  
"Watch out!!!" Carmen screeched. Mystique was standing behind Cyclops, ready to attack. She  
  
lunged toward him, he quickly ducked out of harm's way, but his visor fell on the floor, a few  
  
inches away from him. Mystique tumbled to the floor, and Carmen was up on her two feet and  
  
ready to kick ass(sorry I had to add that part). She raced toward Mystique about to attempt to  
  
kick her. Mystique braced herself for the attack, but she had a few tricks up her sleeve. Once  
  
Carmen reached Mystique, she tripped Carmen and sprang into action, after Carmen fell to the  
  
floor, she attacked again. Mystique continuously gave a numerous amount of hard-hitting blows  
  
to the stomach. As soon as she stopped, Carmen thought that this was it, that her life would end  
  
tonight. Suddenly Rogue appeared behind Mystique with a chair in her hands, she smashed it on  
  
Mystique's head.  
  
"Are you all right?" Rogue helped Carmen off the floor, soon enough in the kitchen doorway,  
  
stood the Dark Phoenix.  
  
"Do you ever stop trying?" The Dark Phoenix hissed. Carmen glared at her.  
  
"Rogue, leave and take Cyclops with you...I'll take care of her myself."  
  
"I'm not leaving you-"  
  
"Just go! Now!"Rogue obeyed, slipped past the woman and helped Cyclops to his feet.  
  
"Why are you trying to kill me?"  
  
"Because...you, my dear, are a very valuable mutant and if you stay on Xavier's side...then the  
  
bad guys lose...and we wouldn't want that would we?"  
  
"I could care less about you and the Brotherhood!"  
  
"Well then I could always just resort to killing all the mutants in this school...but it wouldn't be  
  
as much fun."  
  
"I swear if you do anything to them-"  
  
"Oh don't worry, those stupid kiddies will be in good hands."  
  
"I don't trust you!"  
  
"I wouldn't trust me either." The Dark Phoenix slipped out the two silver daggers. Carmen  
  
already knew what she was going to do. As Carmen tried to kick the woman, she yanked  
  
Carmen's foot and twisted it, causing her to fall. As Carmen hit the ground  
  
the woman lifted up her foot and slammed it right in Carmen's stomach. Carmen let out a groan,  
  
rolled  
  
over, grasping her stomach.  
  
"Oh no, no you're hurt...too bad." The Dark Phoenix lifted her dagger and chucked it at Carmen.  
  
Carmen turned toward the dagger and she lifted her hand up to stop it. The Dark Phoenix froze,  
  
she realized what Carmen had done...she stopped the dagger in mid-air.  
  
"How...but that's not possible!" Carmen's blue eyes became ever more blue, it seemed as if some  
  
sort of electric energy was flowing through her, because her eyes were flashing as blue bolts of  
  
electricity ran through them. The dagger dropped and her concentration was now on The Dark  
  
Phoenix, she lifted her up and slowly moved her toward the window, in mid-air.  
  
"Have a nice flight!" Carmen sent the woman out the window, hoping to never see her again...  
  
*I know this chapter wasn't that good...but I got writer's block and if you haven't noticed I can't  
  
write fighting sequences that well...but please read and review.* 


	5. Her Mother

Chapter 5: Her Mother

Carmen sat alone in the library. She looked across from her straight at the bookcase, she

remembered the events that took place only a week ago.

"Hey you," John rested his hands on the table and leaned closer to Carmen so that they were

literally face to face with one another.

"Hey," Carmen replied quietly.

"Do you wanna talk? Because I haven't seen you as much as I used to."

"Sure...why don't we just go outside, so at least we have some privacy."

"Ok." John slowly turned his back to Carmen and headed for the door. Carmen followed behind,

very slowly. As soon as she reached the door, John slipped his hand into her's and they strolled

into the garden.

"You're being really quiet, it's making me nervous." John said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just not-"

"Feeling well?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Carmen," John motioned for her to sit down, then he slumped down next to her, "You keep

saying that every time I try to talk to you...why?"

"I just don't-"

"I get it, you don't want talk to me, because you don't want me around you anymore...right?"

"No, no, no, John! John listen to me, that isn't the reason now and never was the reason before,

you have to believe me!"

"I'm sorry but...I don't, unless you can prove it to me, I don't think I can even trust you" John got up,

looked back to Carmen and rushed off. Carmen began to feel a tear slowly make it's way down

her face.

(Later that night)

Professor X sat in the library pondering his next move. If the mutants survived the fall there

would be another unfortunate encounter with them. But how would be able to protect Carmen

through all of this?

" Professor...it's dinner time, and everyone wants to know if ya gonna come downstairs soon,"

Rogue said as she stood in the doorway, she was worried.

"Yes, I will be down shortly, and Rogue...you do not need to worry, everything will be all

right."

"Yeah, of course."

Carmen began to rummage through her belongings to pick out what she would need. If the

woman was planning on attacking her again, at least it wouldn't be around the other kids. She

didn't want others to be a part of her conflict. Before she left her room, she noticed something

shiny on her bed, John's old lighter. She picked it up and headed toward his room, by now he

was fast asleep, so he wouldn't know she was there. Carmen uneasily laid the lighter on his bed,

a tear fell down her cheek.

Carmen made her way through the garden and was stopped at the sight of an eerie shadow.

"Are you running away again?" It was the Dark Phoenix.

"What do you want from me?" Carmen was not about to face the woman until she was ready.

"I'm not here to fight you...no, I have something important to tell you."

"Fine." Carmen slowly turned to face her enemy.

"I know where your mother is, she's-"

"Liar!" Carmen was not about to put up with this.

"Just listen to me... you want to now where she is, right?" Carmen nodded.

"Yeah...I do."

A tear slowly ran down the woman's face. "Carmen...I...I'm...I'm your mother."

"What? No, it's not true...but how...how could you be my...oh my God!"

"Don't you remember me?"

"I remember my mother...but she is nothing like you!" Carmen stomped of into the opposite direction, before the woman could give her the chance to explain herself.

"Believe what you will...how do you think you got you're powers...how would I know where

to find you...why do I know what you can and can't do?" The Dark Phoenix yelled after her.

Scilence.

Carmen slowly approached the woman, staring her down. "I don't know if you've forgotten already...but you tried to kill me!"

" Yes, but I didn't know at the time, that you were my..."

"Oh so now I'm suppose forgive you, because you didn't know?"

"No," the woman put her right hand on her shoulder, " but you can accept the fact that I'm your mother."

"Ok, if you really are my mom, then tell me something my real mother would only know

about me."

"When you were 13, you saved me from getting hit by a car, by using your power to stop it."

Carmen gulped.

"Carmen...I want to make up for the last few years, I know I haven't been there for you as

much as I should have."

"No you haven't, but I'm willing to forgive you...except for that whole trying-to-kill-me

thing."

"And I am willing to let you hold a grudge against me." The woman smiled brightly, and

Carmen also smiled, or at least tried to.

(This was a really corny chapter in my opinion but, I might be wrong...Hope u like!)


End file.
